1. Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to a wireless device that provides visual and/or audio notifications regarding events or communications received and/or sent by a wirelessly connected mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, tablet devices and the like are becoming more and more ubiquitous in today's always connected society. Users of such device find themselves repeatedly checking those devices for new communications such as missed calls, new emails, texts, voice messages, or calendar appointments etc. Applicant has recognized that there is a need therefore for a notification system that can provide users with customizable and resettable notifications in a user friendly manner. Such need may be particularly acute for those with impaired hearing and/or sight, those that regularly multi-task, or anyone else needing or benefitting from visual and/or audio notification.